No One Is Better For me Than You
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: A fusion series of two of my most epic OTPS Klaroline\Chair, some canon some AU.. if two people are meant to be together eventually they will find their way to each other, perhaps one day in a year or a century.


A/N : So this was the prompt requested by missophiachase,...

Hey Cristy I hope you like it.

I went for Klaroline and Chair fusion kind of (which I'll confess I've always dreamed off… two of my lovely otps together on screen *crazy wailing ensues*)

If you'd prefer this any other way lemme know I'll be happy to work on it.

 _ **Three words, Eight letters Say I Intend To Be Your Last**_

Caroline was sure this was the restaurant Rebekah had said Klaus would be.

Finally she had chosen herself and her own happiness above everything else and she had no regrets. Leaving the perpetually annoying drama of her friends in Mystic Falls which always ended up in her being the second choice or bait. She had decided to take up the smug bastard Klaus Mikaelson on his offer of "However Long It Takes.

They called it life and she would call it "Save Elena at the expense of every other living being in Mystic Falls Mission No 90745" if someone were to ask her."

Selling everything and going to New Orleans had been a conscious decision, though some would argue it as an entirely dumbass decision since Klaus didn't even know she was coming. Hence he wasn't there and Caroline was informed by a surprisingly supportive Original sister, Rebekah that Caroline would find him in Paris at the Restaurant Guy Savoy.

Apparently Klaus was conducting some hybridish business in Paris. So spending a huge chunk of her money on her ticket to Paris and compelling the concierge she was now at the said famous and lavish restaurant.

Upon entering the east hall of the flamboyant restaurant renowned for its French cuisine she realized that she was at the wrong floor, dammit. Because the hybrid was nowhere in sight, instead a couple were celebrating their anniversary with their friends and family.

The huge hall with its aesthetic wooden decor and mahogany interiors was booked by one couple, woah they must be loaded.

Just as she she was about to turn and leave she heard the distinct clinking of glass and turned to see a handsome brunette guy get up for a toast.

He definitely was loaded judging by the royal blue Armani suit he was wearing.

He smiled at a petite stunning brunette, who sat in the chair next to him, and in a sexy raspy voice said, "I read somewhere that behind every successful woman there is a," he titled his glass towards the brunette, " gorgeous woman rolling her eyes."

The crowd guffawed. "I think this was said about me and my ravishing wife Blair Waldorf Bass." The brunette then actually rolled her eyes and he smirked.

Caroline found herself liking were adorable.

"From the first time we met when we were eight to the first time we found out we were magnetic in the back of a limo might I add I knew we were inevitable. And it petrified me, rocked me to my core. Because every time I looked at her I felt myself weak. Weak with the intense desire and overwhelming love for her so I pushed her away not comprehending how she was and will always be my strength.

Anyway after a series of some very unfortunate events," the audience chuckled again, "including high school, a nosy Brooklynite with horrific horror show hair, who made our lives the fodder for his pesky blog, our brush with death." at that she held his hand, " Our parents marriages to people who we initially had reservations about, a not so comely French Prince, almost being arrested, we got married.

Whenever someone would even mention marriage in front of my spoiled teen self I would find myself sauntering for the hills because I'm Chuck Bass running is not my style" People laughed again, "But I never experienced even a sliver of doubt when presented with the idea of marriage to Blair. She is the love of my life, a little cheesy I know. She is my wife, the mother of my soon to be two children, and most of all my family. She once told me she'll always be my family and she has stood by her vow. I vowed three words, eight letters to her in our marriage vows and I will stand by them as long as we shall live." Then his wife stood and he hugged her side. Placing a proprietary hand on her protuberant abdomen he kissed her and said, "Three words, eight letters, I love you."

She cupped his masculine jaw with a dainty hand and answered, "Nine words and a whole bunch of letters, "It wouldn't be my world without you in it. Bass." They kissed again and their acquaintances applauded.

Caroline felt tears blur her vision and a change in air behind her at the same time. Without turning she was aware who stood behind her, in a hidden nook of the hall. His commanding presence and his woodsy scent blanketed her. A little nervous at finally facing him, she took her time in turning.

And just as she had expected he stood there with his wolfish grin studded with lickable dimples.

She wiped her tears and saw concern flash in his lightning blue eyes. He was about to say something but she interrupted.

"How did you know I was here?"

"For one Rebekah. And second I have memorised the rhythm of your heartbeat, love. I can recognise it among a million others." Lord she was looking even more magnificent than the last time he had seen her. He wanted to just grab her and have his way with her but he needed to know why she was here before anything could happen between them.

Her heart galloped at his touching confession. She knew she had to say it all before she forgot what she had planned to say. His eyes mesmerising her.

"Look I know you must be thinking what I'm doing here. I'm here because I have chosen myself and I'm ready to take you up your words of waiting for me for 'However long it takes." when she noticed the beginning of his smug grin and irritable knowing twinkle in his eyes and added, "However I do not want to see your irritating arrogant smirk that says you told me so. That you were right about me showing up at your door in this case a restaurant perhaps one day. I exhausted a load of options before this, like college and one of very doltish ideas of dating a guy who I thought was good and moral but I realized he maybe good but he wasn't good for me." she noted his frown, " Yes I went for a bunch of other options before coming here because that's what I once thought I wanted. Plus let's face it you're not exactly boyfriend material with your anger outbursts and killing sprees. And I still have a few other options but I do not wanna try those, not anymore. Because I'm done being and settling for second best. Because I want someone to put me first, to try to be a better man just for _me._ All those years ago you did that, just for me. On my graduation you offered me a first class ticket because you knew what I needed when I was oblivious myself. You knew me better than myself. So I'm willing to take a chance on us. This was so not among my plans for my life but you ruined my plans with your profound declarations of intending to be my last. I have tried like a gazillion times to stop thinking about it but I can not so it's your fault you… you .. plan-ruiner. Hence my being here shouldn't be a surprise for you not when you were so sure about us all those years ago. I know this is bizarre like off the charts insane and weird but I'm here and that's that. And you'll have to deal with it I mean you Mr High-horse hybrid will have to get used to me being here.. I mean in Nola or wherever you are cuz that's where I wanna be." When Klaus just stood there befuddled, like he had been hit on his head by a sledge hammer, and didn't say anything her resolve wavered a bit and she whispered, " God I am rambling but I really hope you are glad to see me because ." her words swallowed by his mind numbing kiss as he leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers. She felt the tension ease out of her shoulders and electricity sizzle through her veins, more potent than their last time in woods. Reminiscing about that ,while he worshipped her with his mouth, his hands everywhere, made her heart skip a beat.

Klaus felt the calm he had been unconsciously searching for centuries. Her light and taste intoxicating his dark soul. She would always be the one for him. He had known a million women but none had been able to develop what he had found himself feeling for Caroline. Love, an emotion he had thought he wasn't privy to or worthy of until her.

Coming up for breath she asked, "Does that mean you are glad to see me?"

He gave a heart stopping grin, "Gladder than I have ever been in my life. Ecstatic in fact." he played with the curls that fell on her shoulder with one hand the other slowly bringing her flush against him.

It was a torment she welcomed, a sweet addictive feeling rained over her as his arm encircled her waist.

She bit her lip and looking at the brunette couple celebrating her anniversary she remarked, "Well for all your beautiful promises. You never said those three magical words."

Klaus followed her gaze and saw a couple sitting at the far end of a table with their friends around them. The guy leaned forward and kissed his woman again.

Klaus had heard how the man had toasted to his wife and lyrically expressed his love for her. He had rushed towards Caroline when he had heard via his sister that Caroline was here. He had listened for her beautiful heartbeat and had blurred towards her flowery scent.

"Even though it grates me to say something unoriginal considering I am the Original Hybrid but I'll risk my ingenuity for you. Just for you, love. Three words, eight letters, I love you. Caroline Forbes."

She smiled and said, "No."

"No?"

"Yes as heart touching as the phase is it's theirs,not ours. I want you to say it our way. 'I intend to be your last However long it takes' way." she caressed his jaw.

His smile grew bigger he gazed deep down in her aquamarine eyes, "I fancy you Caroline. I want us to be together so I can learn about your hopes and dreams."

"God you're good." she muttered, with a smile he continued, "I know we belong together because we're the same. You coming here despite knowing who I am is a testament that you feel more than just attraction for someone who is capable of doing terrible things, and for a long list of reasons cares only about you. I'll love you and always put you first for however long we live. Because I intend to be your last and for _you_ to me my last." his hand cupping her bottom bringing her even closer.

It was so sweet and heart touching. It was everything she could've hoped for and yet was so much more.

She leaned in this time and they kissed unknowingly insync with the couple who were kissing too a few feet apart from them.

Two gorgeous couples expressing their love for each other with kisses that promised an everlasting love with three words and eight letters and hope for an eternity together.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
